A method to program a robot is known from EP 1 950 010 B1. As a generally known programming method, it mentions so-called teach-in programming, in which movement information for the robot can be compiled by approaching desired spatial points with the aid of an appropriate device, for example a programmable handheld device or a control panel, and by acquisition of these spatial points into the robot control. The so-called play-back method, in which the programming of a process occurs via manual guidance of the robot along a desired spatial curve, is another described type of programming. The actual position values, i.e. the axis positions or the TCP position (Tool Center Point Position) of the robot in a defined time or path grid, are adopted into the robot program. In a particular type of programming, the rigidity/flexibility of the robot in the course of the demonstration of a processing procedure can also be recorded.